Thanksgiving Revenge
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ike is ready for his rematch with Kirby this year after what he did during the Brawl banquet. Its not just Kirby that Ike will be fighting with though…


**Thanksgiving Revenge **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. **

**Summary: Ike is ready for his rematch with Kirby this year after what he did during the Brawl banquet. Its not just Kirby that Ike will be fighting with though…**

**Pairing: Hints of Ike/Pit, Ganondorf/Palutena and Lucina/Pittoo **

**Rated: K+ (for older children) **

**Genre: Humor and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, violence and unintentional OOC.**

**After six years, Ike will have his revenge. I always wanted to do this type of fight at Thanksgiving but couldn't do it because of how the last story was a reference to the first episode of Kirby. Now I can finally do it…enjoy…**

* * *

><p>After the disaster that occurred last year, Master Hand made it clear they wouldn't celebrate Thanksgiving due to Kirby always inhaling the food right after the prayers were given. There was no point in cooking when Kirby just ended it in under a minute and the newcomers of Brawl learned this the hard way during Brawl. However, one would never forget what crime Kirby had committed and would dedicate himself to make sure it would not happen again.<p>

That person was Ike. He would never forgive Kirby for eating his turkey. His ignorance made him nearly breakdown during Thanksgiving and if it weren't for Pit, he probably would have just given up on everything. So with this year, he would plan with a few others to starve Kirby that year as punishment for the previous three years. Peach really didn't want to cook, but Ike convinced her and Master Hand that it won't go like the last three years especially since two Goddesses were attending and Kirby wouldn't dare disrespect them.

Actually Kirby would, so Ike just proceeded to do what any sane person would do. Knock the puffball out while he hid behind the wall watching Peach prepare the dinner and then drag him toward the room of the two Goddesses. Rosalina considered it cruel to lock Kirby up in a chest. It's even crueler to keep the box in the kitchen with no way of Kirby being able to get out. Ike warned everyone not to open the box until after everyone ate. That was Kirby's punishment and the minute Kirby woke up, he started to cause the chest to shake along other things such as trying to eat the chest. Then sad noises escape his lips before he started speaking in the human language they could understand begging everyone to let him out. Eventually he would start crying in the box hoping for sympathy points from someone like Peach, but…

"You think I should leave the ham in front of the box and watch him freak out more?" Dark Pit asked as he waved a slice of ham from the kitchen in front of the box causing Kirby to shriek louder at the smell.

"Stop it Dark Pit! This is wrong." Lucina told him darkly not seeing this situation as humorous as the other Smashers. "What did Kirby do to ever deserve this?"

"Lucina, he's trying to get your sympathy." Dark Pit reminded her. "Pit told me last year how he had to comfort Ike about the lost food. We might be able to eat this year, but I doubt it."

"I honestly do not believe it's a bad thing…"

The dark angel rolled his eyes as he ended up eating the slice of ham causing Kirby to sob again.

Ike was enjoying every minute of Kirby's suffering unaware that the minute Kirby broke out, he would get his revenge on the one who made him suffer for a couple of hours (if anyone let him out of course). The bluenette was unaware he would have someone else to deal with though.

So once dinner came around with an even bigger table (with the arrangements being better due to Master Hand not wanting anyone who ate too much to just lift the table and eat) for the Smashers and assist trophies.

"Oh the turkey smells so good!" Pit hummed. "I can't wait to bite it!"

"Pit, it's mine." Ike told him firmly. "I came up with the plan to get rid of Kirby."

"Oh come on Ike! I comforted you! Let me have the first slice."

You would think Pit would say Palutena should get the first slice, but she was just fortunate that she and Rosalina were at the end of the table this time with Master and Crazy on the other in human form. Master was rather pleased this year but still eyed Pac-Man whose eyes were bulging out.

"Well, Rosalina, you're saying the prayers this time."

Rosalina just giggled as she expected everyone to be silent while she spoke. This was the best time for madness to start. When everyone was supposed to have their eyes closed, Dark Pit peaked and noticed that Pit was trying to jab his fork at the turkey. His snickering caused him to be smacked in the back of the head by some powerful force from the Goddess. Pit was hit too and sent backwards. Lucina could be heard groaning when the angels were the ones not taking this seriously at all.

There were others trying to take a taste before Rosalina was finished. Yoshi was slowly extending his tongue trying to get the ham only for his tongue to hit Olimar who let out a shriek and threw the Pikmin at the green dinosaur causing Yoshi to swallow those poor Pikmin. Again Rosalina used her magic to hit them for disturbing her. It was becoming a game of who could make her angry.

As Rosalina finished speaking, the most damaging person already transformed with his final smash and began to eat whatever was in front of him.

"PAC-MAN!" Ike screamed seeing Pac-Man eating a part of the table. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO EAT THE TURKEY!"

Ike was prepared for some madness as he got out Ragnell and charged Pac-Man who was on the table. Pac-Man turned back to his original form and tried to land perfectly. He ended up stepping on the gravy and kicking it toward Link who for once just wanted a normal Thanksgiving. He made a disgruntled noise at the gravy hitting him in the face and covering him everywhere.

"Ike…you said you had everything under control…" He grumbled.

"Link?" Marth called out realizing that perhaps Link was at his limits this time. "Umm…"

Link stood up with the Master Sword in hand. If the Smashers were fast enough, they would have gotten their food before Link decided to slash at Pac-Man who was sent flying into more of the food that got knocked down and hitting other Smashers. Dark Pit smirked as he took his plate with as little as possible and proceeded to leave by the time someone threw the pie that Peach made at Rosalina. Everyone was stunned at this action and Rosalina was far from pleased.

"Who threw that?" Rosalina asked calmly but her face was far from it as she wiped it away slowly. "I won't be mad if you come out and say it."

It was mainly between Ike, Link and Pac-Man so when no one said whom the instigator was, Rosalina levitated all the food to Pit's horror and flung it at everyone with slow reflexes. Palutena teleported out of the way but was annoyed with Rosalina's immaturity (if she made this comment, Ganondorf would call her out on her hypocrisy).

"NO! THE TURKEY!" Pit and Ike screamed.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Ike shouted realizing that what he started would pretty much mean the end of Thanksgiving feast.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Dark Pit instigated as he slowly made his way out.

Lucina caught that and left before she invested in this childish display. Many Smashers were horrified but then you got those who wanted an excuse to just be rowdy like Robin who had no problem taking what she had and hurling it at her brother just to annoy him. People like Shulk who tried to quell the fighting ended up hit the most and pretty much had to lay low. And this entire time Master declared that this holiday is cursed and vanished from the dining room with his brother.

"Dark Pit, how could you?!" Lucina questioned in anger seeing the dark angel leave with food and acting the winner of this event. "You allowed that to happen."

"Lucina, did you honestly think we'd have a normal Thanksgiving?"

"No but…"

"Might as well make things worse. At least I got my food so I'm all good."

"But that's just you! I had to leave before I got hit. The immaturity in the room is just…"

Dark Pit laughed the entire way toward the kitchen where there was still more food. The two could still hear Kirby sobbing in the chest along with his belly grumbling. The two looked at each other before Lucina decided to give some pity points to the pink puffball and open the chest causing Kirby to jump out incredibly huge eyed from being stuck in the dark for a while. The dark angel grumbled as he placed his plate next to the chest that Kirby immediately noticed.

"Is this a trap?" He asked not convinced that his punishment is over.

"What, you think that I wouldn't give you ham after tormenting you? Nah, you can go attack Ike after you finish eating."

"R-Really, poyo?!"

Dark Pit just turned away with his arms folded as a response. Kirby cheered as he sucked the content on the plate. It was only one slice given Dark Pit's lack of an appetite but apparently that was enough for the Star Warrior. Even after all the chaos that was going on (and mainly caused by the red eyed angel) she couldn't help but smile.

"So you are capable of giving."

"Don't put it like that Lucina. I want to see Kirby beat up Ike if Pac-Man isn't doing so already."

"I wonder if the turkey is still in one piece…"

"Doubt it."

Kirby thanked Pittoo and rushed off toward the dining room. He would be just as devastated as a few other Smashers given what happened to the turkey. All that can be said was that Yoshi was the only one with a full belly and grinning after the food fight when Master Hand declared there would be no more Thanksgiving. Even without Kirby, things still wouldn't work out after all!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 1895 words.<strong>

**Li: Food fights huh? All that wasted food and Yoshi just eats that stuff up.**

**Me: Well you notice how a lot of the fighters are big eaters now? Pit promoted himself to a fat ass with talking about wanting to eat pretty much everything and anything in Uprising. He's just as devastated now because of his obsession and Dark Pit is the complete opposite. Dark Pit and Yoshi are the only real winners of Thanksgiving while Lucina avoided being hit. It's that sort of comedy. And this is a repeat of "Why the Smashers Don't Celebrate Thanksgiving". Reviews are appreciated. Happy Thanksgiving, ja ne! **


End file.
